La distancia entre nuestros corazones
by Eleone
Summary: A ocurrido algo terrible y Lucy se siente muy mal por la muerte de un ser querido, pero... alguien hace que vuelva a creer en el amor. Zaz/Lucy


**LA DISTANCIA ENTRE NUESTROS CORAZONES**

En una hermosa cocina con una mesa con un delicioso desayuno para dos personas estaban sentadas una mujer pelirroja de corta estatura y una niña de cabellos negros y ojos marrones.

- Mamá, y donde se fue papá? -preguntó la niña con tristeza- No va a volver a casa? Es que ya no nos quiere?

La mujer se rió por los comentarios de su hija.

- Ay, Micra! Que pregunta haces, hija! Ya te he dicho que tu padre esta en un viaje muy importante y volverá mañana.

- Y por que no vuelve hoy? Yo quiero verlo hoy y quiero que me traiga un regalo bien bonito! -dijo la niña mostrando una gran sonrisa a su madre y moviendo los brazos para mostrar la grandeza del supuesto regalo que traería su padre- Crees que vendrá para antes de mi cumpleaños, mamá?

- Claro que si, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo -contestó la mujer acariciando cariñosamente el cabello de la niña- será mejor que te vayas porque el autobús de la escuela pronto llegara.

- Si!!!!!

La niña cogió su mochila y su bolsa con la comida, besó a su madre en la mejilla y salió corriendo de casa, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia un autobús con forma de conejo (Nota de L-chan: En "Crayon Shin-chan tiene forma de gato ^.^)

La mujer de cabellos pelirrojos cogió los platos que habían en la mesa del comedor y se dispuso a limpiarlos mientras cantaba una canción. De repente, una cara apareció en el microondas.

- Vaya! Así que no me he podido despedir de mi princesita -dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules que acababa de aparecer en el microondas.

- Buenos días, Latis! Como les va el viaje?

- Pues vamos bien, pero la mercancía esta vez es muy valiosa y peligrosa. Hay varios materiales químicos muy peligrosos que podrían hacer desaparecer una parte del planeta en cuestión de segundos.

Lucy sintió como un mal presagio y se preocupó mucho. Latis notó como el rostro de su esposa empezaba a volverse de un color pálido y preocupante.

- No te preocupes, no ocurrirá nada -tranquilizó con una pequeña sonrisa- hemos hecho viajes mas peligrosos y nunca ha ocurrido nada, verdad?

- Tienes razón -contestó la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

Latis miró hacia otra parte, como si alguien le estuviese hablando.

- Lucy, ahora vuelvo. Creo que tenemos unos pequeños problemas.

Al escuchar esto, el mal presagio que había sentido hacia unos segundos volvió...

- Ten mucho cuidado -susurró con voz preocupante.

Pasaron algunos segundos... y la conexión no volvía... los segundos se volvían en minutos y los minutos eran todavía mas agobiantes, haciendo preocupar a Lucy cada vez mas. Entonces, volvió otra vez la conexión, pero esta vez no era Latis el que se estaba comunicando con ella.

- Águila!? -preguntó la mujer sorprendida- Que....!? Ha pasado algo??

- Lucy... tranquilízate... lo que te tengo que decir no es nada fácil para mi -en el rostro de la joven aparecieron algunas lágrimas- escucha, Latis acaba de sufrir un accidente...

Al escuchar estas palabras, Lucy sintió como todo lo que había a su alrededor empezaba a derrumbarse lentamente.

- Lo siento! Fue culpa mía! Yo le pedí que fuese el guardián de la mercancía... si yo no se lo hubiese pedido... -Águila continuaba llorando desesperadamente.

- Tranquilízate, no fue culpa tuya -susurró una voz que estaba al lado de Águila.

- Geo... es cierto lo que me ha dicho Águila? -preguntó Lucy con dificultades para pronunciar- por favor, dime que es una broma!!!

- Es cierto lo que te ha dicho... hace unos segundos la nave en la que iba Latis desapareció de nuestros controladores de naves. Lo siento mucho, Lucy -terminó de decir el subcomandante, ahora presidente de Autozam.

Lucy decidió apagar el microondas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se sentó en el sofá con las manos en la cara... esperaba alguna respuesta...

- Y ahora que haremos yo y Micra? Que podemos hacer?

Estuvo así hasta que la niña de cabellos negros regresó a casa con una gran sonrisa.

- Mamá!!! Ya he vuelto!!!! -gritó la recienllegada- Ya volvió papá?

Lucy se levanto lentamente del sofá y puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña.

- Micra... papá no volverá en mucho tiempo.

- Por que? -preguntó tristemente.

- Se ha ido a un sitio muy bonito con tu tío Zagato y tu tía Esmeralda.

- Entonces no volverá!!??

- Claro que volverá, pero nosotras no lo podemos ver...

- Es que ya no me quiere?? -preguntó la niña cada vez mas desesperada.

- Claro que no es eso! Él te quiere mucho! -Lucy abrazó a su hija mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos- Por eso, siempre te protegerá... aunque no lo podremos ver...

Pocas horas más tarde, Lucy y Micra ya estaban en una nave que las conducía desde Cefiro hasta Autozam. Cuando llegaron al planeta, Marina y Anaís recibieron a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Lucy! -gritó Marina mientras la abrazaba.

- Nos hemos enterado de lo ocurrido hace unas horas y decidimos venir -susurró con una débil voz, aún no creía lo que le había ocurrido al esposo de Lucy, Latis.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi -dijo Lucy mientras cogía de la mano a Micra y se iba con ella.

Entró en un gran edificio donde todos los soldados mantenían la cabeza agachada por la tristeza. Lucy observó en una sala como una mujer lloraba gritando el nombre de uno de los soldados muertos, mientras una pareja intentaba tranquilizarla inútilmente. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ella no había sido la única en perder un ser querido en aquel accidente... había tanta gente que comprendía su tristeza, pero ahora no podía flaquear.

Entró en una sala donde había un gran escritorio lleno de botones y pantallas que mantenía informados a los presidentes sobre todo lo que ocurría en el planeta. En dos cómodas sillas mecanizadas estaban sentados los presidentes de Autozam, Geo y Águila. Hacía algunos años se habían casado por deseo del antiguo Presidente, ya que él era muy mayor y quería dejar su puesto a cargo de su hija y del hombre que ella amaba.

La nueva presidenta tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos se veían rojizos por llorar tanto, aun no se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer pelirroja y continuaba mirando con tristeza el planeta desde una de las pantallas.

- Bienvenida a Autozam, Lucy -susurró Geo con la misma tristeza que Águila.

- Gracias, presidente -contestó Lucy haciendo una reverencia con el rostro lo mas serio posible conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Mami... por que todo el mundo esta tan triste? -preguntó inocentemente la niña- Es por que papá no volverá con nosotras?

Esta pregunta sorprendió a los nuevos presidentes, y Águila le susurró algo a Geo que no alcanzó a oír ni Lucy ni Micra. Geo afirmó con la cabeza y se acercó a la niña arrodillándose y le pregunto.

- Quieres que te lleve a un sitio muy bonito?

- Si! -contestó Micra con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y salieron de la sala el presidente y la hija de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Por primera vez, Águila miró a la cara a Lucy y pudo notar la tristeza que llevaba en su corazón y intentaba disimular. Se levanto del sillón con dificultades y se acercó a la muchacha. Las dos se abrazaron y lloraron por su muerte, la muerte de la persona que las unía. Si había algo que tenían en común Águila y Lucy era el amor que sentían por el mismo hombre, Latis. Pero en el caso de Lucy, ella era correspondida, mientras que Águila aprendió a amar a su esposo, ahora presidente de Autozam.

Un muchacho muy alto de cabellos negros y ojos marrones entró en la sala interrumpiendo el llanto de las dos amigas con tristeza.

- Águila, ahora comienza el funeral.

La presidenta afirmó y secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo muy fino, después secó las lágrimas de Lucy y la guió hasta el lugar donde se celebraría el funeral de todas las personas que habían muerto en aquel terrible accidente.

Después de aquel triste y pesado momento, Lucy observó como Geo y Micra estaban mirando por la ventana. El presidente le estaba hablando a Micra sobre robots, ella mostraba un gran interés por las grandes máquinas. Geo notó la presencia de Lucy y dejó de hablar con la niña por unos instantes, mientras ella corría a abrazar a su madre.

- Mami, mami! Tío Geo me estuvo hablando sobre los robots que utiliza tía Águila!! Yo también podré utilizar un robot algún día?

- Micra... tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo muy serio -dijo Lucy con la mirada muy seria y insegura- Mamá no se encuentra bien, por eso no podrás acompañarme a la Tierra y tendrás que quedarte con tío Geo y tía Águila por unos días...

- Pero yo quiero volver contigo a casa! -gritó la niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Si te quedas aquí... podrás estudiar los robots que tanto te gustan -sonrió la mujer.

A la niña le aparecieron unas orejitas de perro, como le acostumbraban a salir a Lucy hacía algunos años, y miró a Geo con un gesto de interés. Él se limitó a afirmar con una gotita a la pregunta que le hacía Micra con ojos soñadores.

- Bueno, pues entonces me voy ya -dijo la mujer acariciando el cabello de la niña- vendré a verte siempre que pueda, de acuerdo? Y espero que seas una buena niña.

- Si!!!! -afirmó la niña con una sonrisa.

- Espero que tengas un buen viaje -dijo Geo con una débil sonrisa- y que te mejores pronto.

- Muchas gracias, Geo. Podrías darle las gracias también a Águila de mi parte?

- Claro!

Lucy caminó insegura por los tristes pasillos del edificio sin poder contener las lágrimas. Chocó con el mismo muchacho que había entrado anteriormente cuando estaba con Águila para anunciarles el inicio del funeral.

- Oh! Lo siento -se lamentó Lucy con una falsa sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

- No... te preocupes.

La mujer de cabellos rojizos continuó caminando sin tener en cuenta la profunda tristeza que había en aquel muchacho alto al mirarla como se iba.

- No me has reconocido... Lucy -susurró.

- Zaz!!! Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo!! -gritó Geo con una niña desde la dirección contraria a la que miraba Zaz.

Los años fueron pasando tranquilamente hasta... cumplir 10 años de la muerte de Latis. Lucy se había convertido en una gran escritora y viajaba mucho a diferentes países para poder inspirarse y hablar con alguno de sus fans. Pero nunca había olvidado ir a ver a su hija a Autozam. Hacía 5 años le había pedido que volviese con ella, pero la niña había preferido quedarse en Autozam y continuar sus estudios sobre los robots.

Lucy sonrió al recordar como su hija reparaba algunas partes que le ordenaba aquel extraño muchacho alto... y ahora que lo pensaba... donde estaba Zaz??? Un sentimiento de angustia inundó su corazón al pensar que podría haber muerto en aquel accidente. Movió la cabeza frenéticamente para quitar esos malos pensamientos y se prometió a si misma preguntar sobre él a Águila o a Geo.

Mientras estaba en la nave que la conducía a Autozam estaba ansiosa por ver nuevamente a su hija después de estar dos meses sin verla por cuestiones del trabajo. Pero ahora podía tener unas merecidas vacaciones y estarse en Autozam durante una semana con Micra. Mostró una amplia sonrisa mientras observaba como cada vez se estaban aproximando al planeta.

Cuando llegaron, no fue recibida por nadie, algo que le extraño ya que Micra siempre la recibía en su llegada. Entró en el edificio y fue al lugar donde seguramente estaría Micra, en el sector de mecanización. Caminó por algunos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta nombrada anteriormente. Entró sigilosamente sin hacer ruido alguno y observó como un muchacho que había visto varias veces antes estaba dando indicaciones a Micra. Ahora, la niña ya no era tan niña, había crecido mucho aunque... aparentaba 12 años. Lucy rió al recordar como a su edad continuaban confundiéndola con una alumna de primaria.

La débil sonrisa fue escuchada por Micra, que por poco se cae del robot al ver a su madre.

- Mami!! Siento no haberte ido a recibir -decía la joven mientras bajaba del robot ágilmente- Es que... ya es esta hora!?

- Así es! -contestó con una sonrisa la mujer pelirroja.

- Lo siento, estaba entretenida ayudando a Zaz con el robot.

- A Zaz? -preguntó Lucy mostrando una gran sonrisa mirando para todos los lados- donde esta?

- Estoy aquí -susurró el muchacho detrás de Micra, era el mismo que Lucy había visto, pero... ahora estaba MUY cambiado!!

- QUEEEEE!!!!!!!!!?????? No me lo puedo creer!!! -gritó Lucy con sus orejitas de perro corriendo alrededor de Zaz- pero si has crecido mucho!!! Y ahora estas mucho más guapo!!!

Esto último lo dijo la mujer sin pensar, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho levemente y más tarde sonrojándose ella misma por el comentario que acababa de decir. Micra miraba a Zaz con un gesto de picardía y se dispuso a hablar en el oído de su madre para que el muchacho no los escuchase hablar.

- Sabes que, mami? Zaz me estuvo explicando que...

La niña no pudo acabar la frase porque Zaz la detuvo posando sus manos en la boca para que no pudiese hablar. El rostro de Zaz estaba completamente sonrojado y comenzó a gritar.

- Porque te lo haya contado no significa que tengas que contárselo a ella!!!!

- Momemo? (NdL-chan: No me pregunten que significa porque yo ni la entiendo ^^UU)

- Por que no! -negó rotundamente el muchacho.

Pero rápidamente recibió en su cabeza una especie de tablón mecánico y soltó a Micra para caer en el suelo con los ojos dándole vueltas. A Lucy le apareció una gotita por todo lo que estaba viendo.

- Se puede saber que le haces a la niña?? -preguntó Geo enfadado y con respiración agitada (es que él había sido el que le había tirado el tablón ^^UU).

- Tío Geo!!!! -gritó Micra con lágrimas fingidas en los ojos- Zaz se ha portado mal conmigo!!

- Eh!!?? No es cierto!! No es cierto!! -dijo el muchacho moviendo frenéticamente los brazos.

Mientras ocurría todo esto, entró rápidamente una mujer de cabellos castaños claro (prácticamente rubios) algo cansada de haber corrido.

- Lucy, así que estas aquí! Quería recibirte, pero cuando llegué ya no estabas.

- Lo siento, es que tenía ganas de ver a Micra -se disculpó la mujer abrazando a su hija.

- No te preocupes, pero me gustaría hablar "a solas" contigo, si puede ser -murmuró la presidenta a su amiga.

Las dos se fueron caminando por los pasillos en silencio, algo que no era común para las dos ya que normalmente siempre hablaban o de las mejoras de Autozam respecto a la naturaleza o de los libros de Lucy. Pero esta vez... Lucy estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, le había impresionado demasiado el nuevo aspecto de Zaz... como no había podido reconocerle???? Se empezó a pegar a si misma en SD, mientras que Águila la miraba con varios interrogantes rondando por su cabeza. Por fin, Lucy decidió preguntar a Águila sobre algo que había estado pensando desde que reconoció a Zaz hacía unos segundos.

- Dime una cosa Águila... Zaz tiene novia?

- Por que me preguntas eso? -preguntó la presidenta sorprendida.

- Pues... -durante unos instantes mantuvo la cabeza agachada pensando en una buena respuesta... hasta que noto una mirada sospechosa por parte de su amiga- No es nada!! Es solo curiosidad!!

- Zaz no tiene novia, todavía continua enamorado de una chica que nunca le ha correspondido. Todas las noches piensa en ella... Zaz es tan cabezota!! -rió Águila mientras hablaba del mecánico.

- Y quien es ella? -preguntó Lucy cada vez más interesada hasta.. que se dio cuenta de que su comportamiento se estaba volviendo demasiado infantil, así que decidió toser y dejar de preguntar- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes! Pero si quieres saber de quien está enamorado Zaz se lo tendrías que preguntar a él. "No creo que me perdone que se lo diga yo" -pensó esto último Águila con una gotita al pensar en Zaz en SD diciéndole -BAKA!-

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron hablando principalmente del cambio de Zaz, Lucy se sentía nerviosa por su comportamiento en el pasado, no había hablado ni una sola vez con él y siempre lo había ignorado. Sintió una punzada en el corazón y se sintió decepcionada con sigo misma por haber olvidado a alguien tan importante para ella... esto último la hizo dudar... desde cuando Zaz era tan importante para ella? Durante toda su vida su mente siempre se había centrado en Latis, Micra, sus mejores amigas Marina y Anaís, y en algunas personas mas. Pero Zaz nunca le había llamado la atención... o si? Cada vez que pensaba en él, un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

Varios días pasaron desde la llegada de Lucy al planeta de Autozam, ella cada vez se sentía mas insegura frente a Zaz... pero además, se sentía confusa solamente con pronunciar su nombre y el de Latis. Pero... la tristeza cubría su corazón al recordar que Zaz estaba enamorado de alguien que no le correspondía... le hubiese gustado estar con él y aconsejarle pero... que podía hacer ella frente a ese chico de tiernos ojos marrones? La imagen de un beso entre ella y Zaz apareció en su mente, y esto la hizo sonrojar mucho mas de lo que ya estaba.

- Lucy! -susurró la voz del mismo muchacho detrás de ella.

Esto la asustó muchísimo a ella, porque no se esperaba la visita de alguien, y menos de él.

- Perdona que te haya asustado -se disculpó con una gotita en la cabeza- Águila dice que quiere verte.

- Ahora voy!!!

Lucy se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Caminó junto a Zaz en silencio, el simple hecho de pensar en aquel beso le hacía sonrojar mucho y quedarse sin habla. Cuando llegaron a su destino y Zaz iba a posar su mano en la puerta para que se abriese, pero Lucy lo detuvo.

- Quiero... que me digas una cosa... -susurró muy sonrojada.

- Y que es?

Lucy se mostraba algo nerviosa, aunque intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía. Después de pensar en las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle... por fin decidió hablar.

- De quien estas enamorado?

Zaz se sorprendió tanto que por poco tropieza con la puerta. Entonces, sacó una especie de medallón y se lo entregó a Lucy.

- La persona que veas en ese medallón es la persona de la que estoy enamorado.

Abrió lentamente el medallón con temor de ver a alguna chica joven, de corta estatura,... como a él le gustaban. Pero se sorprendió al ver un espejo, y ver en él su reflejo.

- Que...? -preguntó Lucy sin poder acabar la pregunta, ya que no sabía el significado y tampoco sabía que preguntar.

Él la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojado, pero en su mirada había algo de tristeza y esto hizo preocupar a Lucy. Ella no sabía que hacer... volvió a mirar en el espejo del medallón y se dio cuenta que no había ninguna foto... solamente se veía su reflejo. Entonces lo entendió todo, él estaba enamorado de ella pero... y ella? Ella se limitó también a sonreír y lo abrazó... iba a ser feliz después de tanto tiempo.

De pronto, se abrió la puerta y allí estaban Geo, Águila y Mica cada uno con una especie de linterna que desprendía luces de colores. Lucy se dio cuenta en aquel momento que no podía mantener una relación... que pensaría Micra sobre el recuerdo de su padre fallecido?

- Mami, me alegro que por fin vuelvas a ser feliz al lado de alguien! -sonrió la niña de cabellos negros- Estoy segura de que papá quiere que seas feliz... aunque no este con nosotras.

Entonces lo comprendió todo... no importaba donde estuviese Latis, ella estaba segura de que aún se amaban y querían que fuesen felices mútuamente, aunque perteneciesen a dos mundos diferentes... Así que en ese mismo momento Lucy empezó una nueva vida junto a Zaz, donde fue feliz... muy feliz.

**NOTAS DE ELE-CHAN!!! ^^**

Hola!!!!!! Que les pareció?? Triste al principio?? No se esperaban este final?? Bueno, este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Zazu Torque!!! A ella le gusta mucho la pareja Zaz/Lucy y me pidió que escribiese un fic de ellos, y es así como nació este fic!! ^.^ Pensé que este fic me iba a costar muy poco de escribir porque ya tenia una idea (aunque no me sentía muy segura con el final -_-UU), pero... al final ha resultado ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba -_- Normalmente soy algo recta con las parejas, es decir, no me gusta cambiarlas (aunque a veces hago excepciones. ^^UU)

Hay algunas cosas que no me han gustado, pero no he podido evitar poner -_- Geo y Águila (mujer) acaban casados porque... tengo la mala costumbre de hacer a Águila tan buena persona y tan lindo (como hombre *^^*) que si hubiese salido soltero, la pareja Zaz/Lucy habría peligrado y seguramente no habrían acabado juntos.

Espero que nadie piense que porque a Micra le gusten los robots ya puede ser hija de Zaz. Ni hablar! Micra es hija de Latis y Lucy, pero que le gusten otras cosas no significa que no sea hija de Latis. Que no haya confusiones ni teorías sobre Micra porque no hay ningún misterio, ok?

Bueno, si quieren enviarme un e-mail, lo pueden hacer a: Eleone_chan@hotmail.com y les contestaré con mucho gusto!!

Sayonara y beshitos!! ^.^

ELE-CHAN


End file.
